Among the major goals is a study of the regulation of insulin, glucagon, and epinephrine receptors in a new cloned line of differentiated diploid hepatocytes, and the effects of such regulation on the mechanism of the biological effects of these hormones in the hepatocytes. Three collaborative projects will be undertaken: (1) receptor/adenylate cyclase transplantation by cell fusion; (2) ontogeny of insulin receptors in developing skeletal muscle cells; and (3) the mechanism of insulin resistance in humans with malignant cachexia.